


He's Not Wearing a Dress

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [74]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gen, High School, M/M, Prom, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>based on a prompt:</i></b> mickey and ian going to prom together sory i just need this</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Wearing a Dress

_omg the feels you give me dear anon!_

Ian never thought anything much of prom, then again He never really thought he’d have someone to share it with. He still wasn’t sure he did.

When tickets had gone on sale Ian had brought it up with Mickey who had told him explicitly to fuck off. Now he really had never thought about prom, least of all going with a dude. He wasn’t even at school.

But Ian had enrolled in classes again, and Lip helped him catch up, and now he and Mandy were going to their senior prom. She was taking Lip and Ian was struggling to convince Mickey. At this rate he would be going alone.

"No! No fuckin’ way!" Mickey said. "There is no way I’m going to some stupid high school dance. No suit, no fuckin’ dancing, no nothing. You hear me?"

"One night! That’s all I’m asking Mick, one night," Ian said. "You don’t even have to wear a suit, just those black jeans you like."

Mickey just turned to point at him, “Not gonna happen,” he said, and that was the end of that.

He kept bringing it up in passing but Mickey was adamant that he didn't want to go. When it was a week until the prom he gave up, stopped asking, just told Mandy that he was flying solo. She had pulled a face and Ian suspected Mickey was in for a good earful from her later but she bit her tongue.

So Lip and Ian found some half-decent suits from the local thrift shop and Fiona had gotten all gooey and gushy when the night finally came around. She even took some pictures of Lip and Mandy despite the fact that the two girls didn't really get along.

Mandy had a reasonably demure dress on, despite the fact that it was backless, and it looked stunning on her.

Ian couldn't help but feel like the third wheel as Fiona drove them down to the hall and knew it would continue on like that for the rest of the night. He didn't mind so much, it was just when Mandy insisted on dancing with Lip that he was left alone, standing by the table of drinks and slipping the vodka from his flask into the cup as he drank.

"You know I hear that's frowned upon Gallagher," he heard from behind him, his face lighting up in a smile as he spun around to see Mickey walking towards him.

He was grinning, hands in his pockets and suit jacket open as he sauntered over. Ian put his drink down and walked quickly over.

"You came," he said quietly and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"This ain't some Queer as fucking Folk moment, alright?" he said and Ian just leant down, hands flying up to cup Mickey's face, and kissed him.

For once he didn't pull pack.

His hands slipped inside Ian's jacket and pulled his body in tighter, parting his lips to let Ian's kiss engulf him.

"I thought you said there was no way in-" Ian started.

"You made such a big deal about it," Mickey shrugged. "And you're right, it's one night... followed by many nights where you're gonna pay me back for this."

He waggled his eyebrows and Ian just laughed, kissing him once more before taking his hand and wakling him back over to the table to grab his drink.

Mickey could tell people were watching them, and Ian saw that hint of worry in his eyes as they darted about. He squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Hey, it's just you and me, okay?" Ian said, leaning in close to Mickey's ear.

Mickey just closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his shoulder into Ian's as the music slowed to a gentle tempo. He could feel Ian's eyes on him and he shook his head slowly.

"Oh come on," Ian whispered. "One dance, and then we can hang out in the corner and get drunk," he said with a grin.

"One fucking dance," he said back and Ian led them out onto the dance floor.

Mickey never could dance, never needed to, never learned, never thought he would ever have to do it, but right here, right now, standing in Ian's arms - he didn't feel like he had to. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

Maybe he couldn't say it out loud, but he wrapped his arms tightly around Ian, resting his head against his shoulder, and blocked out all the stares and hushed whispers. He felt Ian give a whole body sigh and smiled, knowing that he felt exactly the same way.

Ian couldn't have thought up a better moment, or something that he had wanted for longer. He caught Lip's eye from across the floor and they gave each other silent smiles.

"You see Mick," he said. "This ain't so bad."

"Yeah, yeah, least I didn't have to wear a fucking dress or anything," he mumbled.

"Nobody fucking asked you to," Ian replied.

Mickey just laughed, shaking his head a little. "Don't get any other big ideas..."

Ian grinned, "What, you mean like other big events that we might have to dance at?"

"I swear to god I'll get up and leave," Mickey said and Ian just squeezed him a little tighter.

"Oh no, this is my prom and you are not going anywhere," he said.

"You know I'm not," Mickey said.

"You're right, I should know better than to listen to you."

Mickey rolled his eyes as he tilted his head up, catching Ian's lips with his as their bodies swayed gently. It was hardly dancing, but it was enough.

So long as they were together it was enough.


End file.
